


A red door and a blue pool

by AccordionOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccordionOwl/pseuds/AccordionOwl
Summary: A one shot!





	A red door and a blue pool

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot!

”Keith?”  
  
”Keith..?”  
  
”Keith!”  
  
He jumped in the car seat, turning the gaze towards the man that sat behind the stering wheel.  
  
”We're here, so stop daydream”  
  
The tanned man smiled, one of those charming smiles that made the black haired man feel all warm and fuzzy. Both stepped out of the car and the view in front of Keith's eyes was stunning, it took his breath away. In front of him was the most perfect house. A one plan house, painted in white, a clean drive way, some pretty bushes placed by the top of the stairs to the small yard. But the best thing (in Keith's opinion) was the door that lead inside the house. The door had a circled window in the door and three smaller rectangular shaped windows underneath. The door was painted in a beautiful red colour and it screamed that this was home.  
  
”Lance, this is ours..?”  
  
The tanned man nodded, taking up a pair of keys from his trousers and dangling them in front of Keith.  
  
”Want to go inside and take a look?”  
  
He didn't have to ask twice. Keith was fast to grab the keys, rushing up to the door and unlocking the red door. Slowly did he push the door open and the inside did not disappoint. It was spacious. It was a open space and as the two men walked inside, Keith saw that this house held a fireplace.  
  
”This could be the livingroom, imagine stepping in and coming right in to the livingroom, just throwing yourself down into a couch”.  
  
Keith nodded in agreement, following Lance as he kept walking. There was a room to the right, just as you stepped into the house. It was the bathroom and right beside it was another open space.  
  
”Dining area”  
  
The words escaped Keith's moth and Lance chuckled, agreeing to what Keith had said. Across the open space was the kitchen. Keith imagined that Hunk probably would love the kitchen more than his own, as it had a practical kitchen island. The kitchen even had a wine fridge, but Keith knew it probably would get to hold other bottles, as non of the men really drank wine.  
  
”This is the best about the house babe”  
  
Kieht got his hand grabbed and got pulled through the open space to a room. It was spacious and held a walk in closet. Keith got pulled to a glasdoor and Lance opened it, taking the dark haired man outside. Keith had to take a few steps forward. Outside the supposed bedroom was a pool, a beautiful blue pool.  
  
”Now I know why you bought this place”.  
  
A teasing smile spread across Keith's lips, but soon was the tanned man's lips pressed against Keith's and his arms around his waist. This was their place, their own place. This was their home. Their very own home with a red door and a blue pool.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are called one shots, no?  
> And I've had this short idea in my head for some time. Lance buys a house for him and Keith and I might write some sort of continuation? Like when they are moving stuff in and get things ready? We will see.
> 
> And we will all see when I keep posting on Gredelin, I'm currently trying to get rid of my writing block (writer's block?).
> 
> Hope you like this tiny one shot at least! (´∀｀)♡


End file.
